


Drawn

by catvampcrazines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Queen, Belonging, Dom Lydia Martin, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Former Lunatic Thank You, Future!Pydia, Love, Lust, POV Peter Hale, Sub Peter Hale, Trust, care, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But no blood is drawn… </p><p>only pressure from his mind and heart, pulled out with care and *dear* certainty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn

Fingers, splayed on his chest - shiny, dark, and red - bite into flesh sprinkled with hair.

But no blood is drawn… 

only pressure from his mind and heart, pulled out with care and  _dear_  certainty.

All of it pulled away to leave behind lust and passion—love with which to lose himself in the guidance of her lips.

Eyes that close and tremble as she whispers, “Pete” with a reverence that makes his knees weak. Once upon a time, he would have balked at this; now he sways, leans in for more, doesn’t bother to hide the soft whine that loyally claws its way up his throat for her. Luckily, his bindings manage to hold him upright as she presses against him, though his face falls into the crook of her neck.  _She lets him linger there_.

He sucks in a breath as she trails a hand along the sweat on his back.

Should he dare to lick at her throat while he can? 

He barely gets her taste on the tip of his tongue before she moves away.


End file.
